GGS
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; absurd ] Taeyong kesal, karena ia tersesat di sebuah bangunan yang tak begitu ia kenali! Tetapi kekesalannya pudar saat melihat sosok itu. / "Jaehyun.. selamat ulang tahun. Aku mencintaimu." [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ] [ #JaeYongSpreadLove EVENT ]


Aku mendesah lelah. Apakah bangunan ini terlampau luas, atau memang pada dasarnya saja aku terlalu kurus jadi cepat lelah? Serius, ruangan yang kutuju tidak terlihat juga. Ah, mengapa aku harus tersesat dan berpisah dengan Nakamoto dan Chittaphon karena ingin ke toilet.. aku kan tidak tahu apapun tentang bangunan ini!

Kaki-kakiku melangkah tanpa arah pasti, menyusuri bangunan yang cukup megah yang saat ini sedang kupijak. Beberapa wanita berkuncir khas menyapaku, yang hanya kubalas dengan senyuman tipis. Mereka sepertinya memang selalu menyapa orang-orang yang tidak berseragam _khas―putih kebiruan―_ , karena aku melihat mereka juga menyapa orang yang _sama_ sepertiku.

Aku tertunduk, tenggelam dalam lamunanku, frustasi memikirkan dimana ruangan tempat Hansol―keponakan Chittaphon― berada. Bisa saja aku bertanya kepada para wanita berkuncir itu dimana letak kamar Hansol sebenarnya, tetapi aku tak ingin terlihat bodoh.

Tidak.

Lamunan membuatku tak terlalu memerhatikan jalan, sehingga aku merasakan tubuhku oleng, bersiap untuk jatuh. Aku memejamkan mata, ketakutan. Astaga, aku takut salah satu dari _mereka_ yang menabrakku. Nyawaku benar-benar takkan selamat kalau benar begitu.

Tapi aku merasakan tanganku ditarik kedepan, dan sepertinya malah menindih seseorang. Aku juga merasakan bibirku menyentuh suatu yang lembut dan manis. Perlahan aku membuka mata, dan setelahnya aku menjerit layaknya gadis sekarat. Aku berada diantara senang dan malu, bercampur aduk.

Aku mencium seorang lelaki yang amat tampan, AMAT SANGAT TAMPAN.

Kalau kalian diposisiku, kalian akan merasakan hal yang sama, kan?

.

* * *

 **GGS (Ganteng Ganteng Sinting)**

 **ONESHOOT ©takoyutaki, 2016**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **AU ; Absurd ; Crazy!Jaehyun.**

 **[P.S.] Terinsiprasi dari salah satu** _ **draftsms**_ **yang di post salah satu OA Line.**

* * *

.

Aku langsung bangkit dari tubuh lelaki tersebut. Pipiku terbakar, mengingat apa yang telah kami lakukan _secara tak sengaja_ barusan. Saat aku berusaha berdiri, tanganku malah salah mendarat, membuatku makin oleng dan akhirnya menduduki _selangkangan_ lelaki _tampan_ dibawahku ini. Sial, rasanya bokongku menempel erat dengan _selangkangan_ -nya dan tak bisa lepas.

" _Mianhaeyo, Mian!_ " Aku menutup wajahku, menyembunyikan rona sewarna tomat segar yang baru saja dipetik.

"Hm." Lelaki itu hanya mengumam tidak jelas, membuatku tambah khawatir. Apalagi tatapan kosongnya dan ekspresi datar itu, seperti baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Mataku tak bisa beralih dari bola matanya yang jernih. Aku menatapnya dalam, mencari sesuatu.

Tetapi nihil.

Tak ada yang bisa kutemukan dibalik iris hitam jelaganya. Membuatku penasaran, ada apa dengan lelaki ini?

"Sekali lagi, maaf, tuan!" Aku kembali meminta maaf kepada lelaki itu, dengan _aegyo_ yang terpaksa harus kulakukan. Ugh, aku sama sekali tidak bisa _aegyo_ dan aku benci _aegyo_! Tapi demi mendapatkan maaf dari lelaki tampan yang sedang kutindih ini, baiklah.

Tungg―AKU MASIH MENINDIHNYA?!

Aku segera bangkit, hingga benar benar stabil. Tanganku kuulurkan ke lelaki _tampan_ itu, menawarkan bantuan. Awalnya ia terlihat kebingungan, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian ia menerima uluran tanganku. Ikut berdiri mensejajarkan diri, walau tak bisa dibilang sejajar karena sungguh, ia sangatlah tinggi.

" _Mianhaeyo_." Aku masih berusaha mendapatkan maaf. Tak ada respon berarti, membuatku mendesah frustasi. Apakah lelaki ini terlalu frustasi karena salah satu saudara atau temannya menjadi salah satu bagian dari _mereka_?

"Hm."

Respon sama masih kudapatkan dari lawan jenis―Maaf, bicaraku. _Heol_ , ia terlalu tampan untuk menjadi wanita dan aku terlalu _manly_ menjadi wanita. Cukuplah kami menjadi diri masing masing.

EH? Aku berbicara seperti sudah menjadi kekasihnya saja..

"Eum.. halo?" Aku mengulukan tangan kembali, niatnya ingin berkenalan. Walaupun terselip sedikit _modus_ pdkt. Kan dia ganteng, sayang kalau dilewatkan.

Aku benar, kan?

Awalnya ia terdiam menatap tanganku, lalu setelahnya ia langsung menjabat tanganku. "Halo!"

Aku tersenyum lebar, berhasil membuatnya berbicara dengan lantang dan jelas walau hanya satu kata. "Maafkan aku. Omong omong, Aku Taeyong. Lee Taeyong. Senang bertemu denganmu." Aku memerhatikan wajah lelaki itu. Wajahnya yang dipahat sempurna, bibirnya yang semua tertekuk, kini mengembang dengan apik, memberikan kesan _berbeda_ dari sebelumnya.

Tetapi.. sepertinya aku pernah melihat lelaki ini, siapa dia?

"Johnny. Seo Johnny," Lelaki yang mengaku Johnny itu melepas jabatan tangan kami, membuatku sedikit menyayangkan. Tangannya kan hangat, dan kebetulan musim gugur kali ini sangatlah menusuk tulang. Lumayan bisa jadi penghangat alami, kan? "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Oh iya, berkenan untuk duduk sebentar, berbincang bincang?" tawarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah hamparan rumput nan asri yang sepi dibagian timur.

"Eung.. boleh." Jawabku dengan ragu, mengikuti langkah Johnny menuju lahan yang sepertinya adalah taman. Berjalan setengah ragu karena aku masih memikirkan wajah lelaki itu, yang amatlah mirip dengan seseorang di masa lampau.

Ah! Ia sangatlah mirip dengan― _orang itu._

Cinta pertamaku. Mantan kekasihku.

.

* * *

.

Tak terasa aku sudah hampir setengah jam berbincang-bincang dengan Johnny. Melupakan Nakamoto dan Chittaphon. Ah, masa bodoh. Nanti malam saat perayaan dua tahun pernikahan mereka berdua―Ah, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun _orang itu_. Dimana ya, dia sekarang?― juga kami akan bertemu.

Omong-omong, duduk di hamparan rumput rupanya tak buruk juga, malah menyenangkan. Rasanya menyatu dengan alam. Walau kadang Johnny menjawab dengan _aneh_ , tapi itu membuatku malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia juga menceritakan pengalamannya dengan mantan kekasihnya, yang kalau kuperhatikan lagi, sangatlah mirip dengan kisahku bersama _orang itu_.

Ah, jadi rindu Mark, Jeno, Taeil _hyung_ dan _appa_. Johnny persis sekali dengan kedua adikku serta ayahku. Sedangkan Taeil _hyung_ , ia persis sekali dengan Ibu, kaku dan mempunyai selera humor yang buruk. Tetapi semua lelucon buruknya selalu sukses membuatku tertawa seperti orang idiot.

Johnny juga persis seperti _orang itu_. Wajahnya, cara berbicaranya, gerak geriknya. Tetapi satu hal yang membuatku yakin bahwa Johnny bukanlah _orang_ _itu_ adalah leluconnya dan tatapannya terhadapku.

Tatapan yang Johnny lontarkan sedikit misterius. Aku tak tahu pasti, tetapi Johnny menatapku kekosongan, dan.. sesuatu yang meluap. Seperti ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat masa indahnya dulu.

Pikiranku terpecah saat dua lelaki lain mendekati kami. Pakaiannya yang serba putih dan masker yang tersingkap di dagu membuatku hampir jantungan. Aku kira hantu, sial.

"Jung Jaehyun- _ssi_." Panggil lelaki yang membawa dua papan berjalan, membuatku terheran-heran. _Orang itu_ , disini?! Aku melongok ke segala arah, mencari seseorang yang sangat kurindukan. Yang sangat kusayangi, walau akhirnya kami harus berpisah 4 tahun yang lalu karena perjodohan Jaehyun dengan Na Jaemin, tetangga sekaligus kekasih Jeno.

Yang terakhir kudengar dari cerita Jaemin, dirinya hampir bunuh diri karena mengetahui ia akan dijodohkan dengan kekasih calon kakak iparnya sendiri. Orang tua Jaehyun dan Jaemin akhirnya terpaksa membatalkan perjodohan mereka berdua.

Jaehyun sendiri menghilang, _katanya_ dibawa kembali ke New York, agar bisa melupakanku dan bisa mencari penggantiku. Tapi tak ada yang tahu pasti kemana Jaehyun sebenarnya. Sejak awal, keluarga Jaehyun memang menentang keras hubunganku dengan Jaehyun, membuatku tak heran betapa gigihnya usaha mereka.

Orang tua Jaemin sendiri yang sedari awal tak masalah anak tertuanya bersama siapapun akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Jaemin memilih apa yang ia mau, yaitu Jeno, adikku.

Lelaki yang satu lagi yang memakai jas putih panjang, memegang pergelangan Johnny dan menariknya, memaksanya untuk ikut dengan dua lelaki berpakaian _khas_ bangunan ini, sama seperti para perempuan berkuncir yang menyapaku. "Ayo, waktunya kau terapi, Jaehyun- _ah_. Sudah cukup berbincang bincangnya."

Apa katanya tadi? Waktunya Jaehyun tera―Astaga.

Aku memerhatikan lelaki yang sedari tadi menemaniku ini. Paras dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya, cara berpakaiannya― _piyama putih kebiruan_ ― yang tak kuperhatikan dari tadi membuatku sadar sesuatu. Suatu hal yang tak terduga. Penyebab sebenarnya dari Jaehyun yang menghilang 4 tahun lalu. Semuanya. Semua pertanyaan yang terpendam lama di otakku akhirnya terkuak. Terkuak tepat saat hari dimana Jaehyun lahir, hari dimana kami pertama kali bertemu dua puluh tahun yang lalu, saat perayaan ulang tahun Jaehyun yang ke tiga.

" _Shireo!_ " Johnny―Jaehyun― merengek, seakan tak ingin berpisah dariku. "Aku sudah menemukannya! Aku sudah menemukannya! Aku tak ingin berpisah lagi dengannya! Aku tak mau melepasnya lagi! Sudah cukup orang tuaku memisahkan kami 4 tahun yang lalu! Aku ingin Taeyong _hyung_!"

Lelaki yang tadi memaksa Jaehyun tersenyum. "Jadi kau sudah menemukannya? Kau ingin kembali dengannya, kan?" Jaehyun mengangguk kuat. "Nah, makanya kau harus keluar dari tempat ini, Jaehyun- _ah_."

"Caranya?!" Jaehyun bertanya. Kulihat matanya berbinar penuh harap. "Bagaimana? Johnny _hyung_? Apakah aku harus menjadi sepertimu lagi?"

"Tidak." Yang _dipanggil_ Johnny _hyung_ mengelus rambut Jaehyun yang sudah berdiri. Aku sekilas melihat _name tag_ lelaki itu.

Seo Johnny.

"Kau tak perlu menjadi sepertiku, Jaehyun- _ah_." Johnny menatap Jaehyun sayang. "Kau harus ikut terapi. Itu satu satunya cara agar kau bisa keluar."

"Untuk apa?" Jaehyun melipat tangannya didada sambil cemberut, membuatku tertawa dalam hati. Jaehyun memang tak pernah berubah, selalu begitu saat _ngambek_. "Aku kan, tidak gila! Sudah kubilang, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Taeyong _hyung_ kepada orang tuaku, tapi mereka malah tak peduli dan menjebloskanku kesini. Hanya mereka yang menganggapku gila!"

"Tapi kau ingin keluar, kan? Makanya ayo ikut terapi, dan buktikan kalau kau tak pantas disini, ayo." Johnny kembali merayu Jaehyun. Aku dan lelaki yang membawa dua papan berjalan hanya memerhatikan interaksi Johnny-Jaehyun.

"Tap―" Belum selesai Jaehyun berbicara, Johnny sudah menyeretnya duluan setelah meminta salah satu papan kepada lelaki yang berada disampingku sekarang. Aku menatap Jaehyun yang terus terusan menatapku, seakan tak ingin kehilangan.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Taeyong, ya?" Lelaki yang sedari tadi sama sepertiku, diam membisu angkat bicara.

"Ya." Aku mengangguk pelan, menahan tangis mengingat kejadian barusan. "Aku Taeyong. Lee Taeyong."

"Aku Doyoung. Kim Doyoung. Asisten Johnny _hyung_. Senang mengenal cinta pertamanya Jaehyun- _ssi_ ," Doyoung tersenyum, memamerkan giginya yang terlihat seperti kelinci. "Ayo duduk lagi. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

"Baiklah," Aku duduk kembali di hamparan rumput hijau nan asri itu. Doyoung ikut duduk disebelahku, papan berjalannya ia taruh disebelah bagian kosong. "Tapi maaf sebelumnya. Sepertinya aku pernah sekali melihatmu jalan bersama Taeil _hyung_ dan kalian terlihat mesra. Bisa aku tahu kau siapanya kakakku?"

"Oh!" Doyoung terlihat kaget. "Jadi Taeyong, adik manis yang sering diceritakan Taeil _hyung_ itu sama dengan cinta pertama Jaehyun- _ssi_?! Astaga, maaf calon adik ipar. Aku tak tahu. Omong-omong, aku adalah pacar Taeil _hyung_. Panggil saja aku Doyoung karena aku lebih muda darimu satu tahun."

"Ah, baiklah. Maaf calon kakak ipar, karena tak mengetahuimu juga," Aku tertawa canggung. "Jadi Doyoung- _ah_ , apa yang kau ingin ceritakan?"

"Soal Jaehyun- _ssi_ ," Doyoung terlihat menghela nafasnya. "Ia tak pernah menerima fakta kalau ia telah 4 tahun _positif_ , hyung. Menurut Johnny _hyung_ yang menjadi penanggung jawabnya, Jaehyun- _ssi_ _positif_ karena ia frustasi. Ia frustasi karenamu, _hyung_. Penyebab utamanya adalah orang tua Jaehyun- _ssi_ yang tak pernah membiarkan dirinya keluar rumah sedikitpun, agar ia tak mencarimu."

"Jaehyun.." Aku menggumam tanpa sadar. "Maaf. Lanjutkan, Doyoung- _ah_."

"Ia _positif_ , tetapi anehnya selalu sadar dan serius kalau Johnny _hyung_ mengungkit soalmu, _hyung_. Johnny _hyung_ bilang, ia bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam mata Jaehyun- _ssi_." Doyoung menatap langit yang berhias awan berombak.

"Ya Tuhan, Jaehyun.." Aku masih berusaha mencerna semuanya. Ini terlalu tiba tiba bagiku. semua misteri yang tertumpuk langsung terkuak, terlalu banyak.

"Astaga!" Doyoung melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah jam segini! Harusnya aku ke ruangan Hansol- _ssi_ dan memeriksanya. _Hyung,_ aku harus permisi dulu. Masih ada _pasien_ yang harus kuurus." Doyoung mengambil papannya dan bangkit, bersiap.

"Tunggu," Aku meraih pergelangan tangannya, menahan pergerakan Doyoung. "Kau menangani Hansol _hyung_? Ji Hansol?"

"Ya, begitulah. Hansol- _ssi_ ini juga berada dibawah tanggung jawab Johnny _hyung_." Doyoung awalnya berwajah serius, tetapi sepersekian detik kemudian ia menyeringai jahil. "Omong-omong, Johnny _hyung_ naksir Hansol- _ssi_ seingatku. Mungkin kau bisa menggodanya lain kali."

Aku tertawa. "Aku ikut kalau begitu. Dan terimakasih soal informasimu, kakak ipar. Sangatlah berguna. Oiya, Hansol _hyung_ ini adalah sepupu sahabatku dan Jaehyun."

"Ayo ikuti aku kalau begitu." Doyoung membantuku berdiri, lalu berjalan didepan terlebih dahulu.

Aku yang mengekor dibelakangnya, diam diam menangis. Aku tak menyangka, cinta pertamaku akan berakhir mengenaskan. Selama ini aku percaya kalau cinta pertama tak semuanya mengenaskan, dan aku ingin membuktikan bahwa cinta pertamaku takkan berakhir mengenaskan.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Aku tersenyum miris mengingat Jaehyun. Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan satu kalimat yang sudah 4 tahun tertahan dalam hati.

"Jaehyun.. selamat ulang tahun. Aku mencintaimu."

.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

.

So, gimana? Cukup buat kalian baper? LOL.

Niatnya mau buat yang lucu, karena sumpah, _draftsms_ -nya lucu banget. Eh tapi malah jadi melenceng begini. Otak mini di jari-jariku ternyata lebih kuat. Ah.

Ini aku bela-belain ngerjain disela-sela hiatus demi event #JaeYongSpreadLove dari group LINE tersayang. Group Jaeyong Shipper, eneng padamuhhh!

Ini selain aku persembahkan untuk event dan Jaeyong, aku juga persembahkan buat _kamu_ yang bela belain jadi Yuta dirp, ngikutin kemauan aku yang pengen punya _couple_ rp Yuta. Padahal _kamu_ bukan siapa-siapaku :3 Aku nyurahin semua perasaanku disini, biar _kamu_ tau kalo aku kayak Taeyong disini. Frustasi dan kehilangan ketika _kamu_ juga hilang dan memutuskan untuk menyerah menjalin rambut-rambut cinta kita. Eh tapi _kamu_ bukan penghuni RSJ kayak Jaehyun juga kan? Oke. _Kamu_ kan (calon) penghuni dan pekerja RS yang hitz gt .GAK

Oke, aku balik hiatus lagi guis. Kbye!

.

 ** _takoyutaki, 2016._**


End file.
